Man of Primus
by Ardianna Keeper
Summary: Tony was never good at doing what he's told, and this time, his habit gets him in trouble in more ways than one. This time he pays for it dearly, but perhaps there's more to this situation than meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Cybertron

"Stay here, Antony." Howard Stark growled at his eighteen year old son, a disdainful frown staining his features before turning back to the black cloaked, straight faced man at his right.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Whatever." Tony crossed his arms over his chest aloofly and glanced at the lab techs that dotted many terminals and lab tables covered in a conglomerate of different technologies at different levels of development.

"My people will keep him out of trouble, Mr. Stark." Nicholas Fury assured him, turning and guiding the both of them out of the rather busy room.

"Right." Howard huffed, leaving Tony to his own devices. Never a good plan. They had only brought Tony because he was supposed to be learning his fathers 'trade'. Good load of good it was doing when the basics he was hearing was snippets of conversation between the infamous Fury, and his father. Which his personal opinion seemed to be code for 'Shut up and come with me.' Following the ever 'beloved' motto, ' Be seen and not heard.'

Tony glanced around the room, noting that the SHEILD director's 'people' were about as vigilant over Tony as Howard had ever been, before slipping off after his father. Contrary to his father's beliefs, he was not stupid. Going through just about all the tech schooling in existence in the time it took most children to finish high school was far from stupid.

Tony had always been sub par in his father's eyes. General nuisance and occasional set back to the great and powerful weapon's maker, Howard Stark. Tony scoffed. If his father was as brilliant as others always claimed to be, he'd have given Tony a more prominent role in developing more than just weapons. Not that the man seemed to care. It could very well have just been that he felt Tony could HANDLE more than the 'simple' task of a death machine. No need to give any more attention than he would to one of his many horrific creations he put his hands to work on.

Slyly, Tony slipped into a side hall as a pair of SHEILD agents walked out into the main corridor. He glanced down this new hall, an eery blue light emanated faintly from under a heavy steel door at its end. He crossed the hall and hacked the door in a matter of seconds, smirking at how absurdly simple it was. So much for one of the most highly secured defence systems in the Union.

Within was a large room with a glass observation window to one side, though there was no one behind it. Sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the room, however, was a square cube, roughly a foot squared, emanating the soft, icy blue light he had seen from beneath the door. His curiosity peeked, Tony slowly walked over and waved his hand slowly over the face of the cube, snatching it away in discomforted shock. It was searing cold to the touch.

Tony was startled as the opening of a rather large door behind the glass wall, "As I was saying Nick, the Tesserac behaves."

The eighteen year old ducked behind the thick pedestal as his fathers voice seeped into the room.

"Are we ready for the test?" Fury asked an unseen tech head.

"Yes Sir."

Tony's heart leaped into his throat. The realization of just where he was hit him harder than one of his father's missiles. He didn't know what they planned to do, but if they were behind a barrier, he was willing to bet he DIDN'T want to be here.

"Fire it up." Howard said, No knowledge that his only son was in the testing chamber.

Tony jumped from his position behind the pedestal before tripping over a rather stupidly placed chord on the floor, cursing as he did a rather spectacular face plant.

The air crackled around Tony in large arcs of energy, scoring the walls with light, smoky burns. His hair stood on end as one shocked him, turning his whole arm a rather painful, blistered crimson. He let out a shout of pain and heaved himself from the floor, lunging for the door only to get zapped again, leaving more painful whelps over his other hand.

His eyes wide he gripped his arms and turned desperately to the glass screen that shielded his father and Fury.

Howard startled rather spectacularly as his son seemingly magically appeared from behind the Tesserac's pedestal, "Tony! Shut it down! Shut it down!"

But luck was not on Tony's side as the Tesserac stubbornly refused to listen to the bossy man. Instead it zapped the man with a similar DNA signature. Agents forced open the door, Howard hot on their heels. Tony stumbled back, subconsciously wanting to get away from his father as the Tesserac burned him again, leaving long ugly burns over his skin. In his haste, Tony's burning hand came into contact with the cube once more.

Pain raced like a wild fire over his body as it was ripped apart and a black void of stars opened over his head. The last thing he saw was his father shouting at him before he was ripped cruelly from Earth.

* * *

The Great Archivist wandered slowly over the bleak metal ground of Iacon, its once shinnying streets now coated with dust and debris. So imagine his surprise when he nearly stepped on but a slip of an organic lying dead on his once pristine streets. Alpha Trion knelt and pushed the dead organic over onto its back, it was badly burned and . . . not dead.

Alpha scooped the tiny creature up and ran back to his halls, if it was alive it would not be for long. There was no way that such a creature should even been on Cybertron, he must have been brought here by Primus and set in his path for a reason. He raced to his temporary med bay and adjusted a cryo pod for the organic, a quick scan revealing all he needed to know.

He swiftly descended into the vaults of the Halls and retrieved a blank protoform. Most Cybertronians rose from the Well fully formed or in sparkling form. On the rare occasion if a Cybertronian was fatality damaged, their spark could be saved and moved into a new protoform, the new form would take the signature of the spark and recreate the body of the bot.

He had no idea if it would work with an organic but as its brain was still functional, there was hope. He pulled the protoform tube down from the wall and wheeled it to his bay and set up a cortical psychic patch. Rather then enter the organics mind he would just... Move it.

Wiring the two pods together was easy. Moving an inactive mind? Even more so.

Alpha watched as the protoform took its form from the organics mind, it filled out as metal divided and grew. Its shoulders grew smooth leading in a muscled abdomen, it flowed through the protoform till a lean version of the organic lay on his table. Interestingly, though the protoform took on few organics characteristics, the remaining figure resembled pure Cybertronian. The faecal structure being the most prominent feature from the organic, even then the plates of a Cybertronian face made recognition difficult. The dark fine tones of the protoform shinned softly as the new Cybertronian vented quietly in the room.

After checking one last time that the transfer was complete, he removed the patch and watched the organic die before turning is attention to the tall Cybertronian, noting that the build was clearly going to have a flight based alt mode. He could picture the high wings even now, nodding sharply to himself he walked out and locked the room behind him and set of in search of parts to make some armour for the new bot.

_...Initializing start up..._

Tony's optics flicked online, then flitted around the dark room momentary before more Cybertronian protocols went across them.

_All systems fully operational: _

_Energon levels: normal_

_Cooling systems: __operational_

_Testing motor functions._

Tony lifted his arms up, opening and closing his servos, the black fine metal glittering at him.

He looked down at his new sharp, metal legs. He could see the layers that made up what would have been bone and muscle. It was as if he had no skin. The layed metal lifted and fell within the contours of his new body. He turned his servos over and watched the black spidery metal move. Prompted by some unknown source, he swung his new legs over the edge of the table and stood, momentary wobbling before he grasped the table for stabilization. He blinked repeatably, briefly marvelling at the odd feeling of fresh lubricate coating his optics.

_Motor functions fully operational... Protoform exposed..._

_Priority one: seek out armour... No alternate mode data found._

_Priority two: seek out requested data/materials._

"What the hell?" Startled, a servo flew to Tony's new throat. Whatever that had been, it was not English. He tested his voice again, getting more harsh metallic sounds...

Yet they were words in his mind.

He leaned against the table he had been laying on and jumped at the sound of metal scrapping metal. Backing away from the table he fought his impending panic attack, his new brain kept sending him data, information no human mind would be able to know. He rounded again and his new heart, his spark squeezed painfully. He saw his old body, burned and very much dead laying on a table. Tony reached out only to snatch his servo away when he saw how small his old body was to him now, it could easily fit in the palm of his servo.

His human mind screamed at him to freak out, but his Cybertronian brain wouldn't let him, to it everything was normal. He stumbled back his back screeching against the metal berth, his new servos digging groves into the soft metal. He crashed to the ground, Tony's new voice let out a harsh wale as the two parts of him fought for control of his new brain. In the end the human parts died in fire.

Finally calm, he vented slowly and reflected on the odd noise he had made. Was that how a Cybertronian cried? He wondered his new mind offering terms and information, a sound with their vocals rather then tears? Slowly he pulled himself up and carefully sat on the edge, this time trying not to jump at the sound of metal scrapping. His new mind rationalized the sounds as normal and assured him that he would get used to it.

He searched through his memory banks and the last file was of him coming into contact with the Tesserac, space opening above his head then being ripped apart. His new mind supplied that he was on Cybertron and was Cybertronian, but nothing more.

He looked around again, this looked like a lab, so there must be someone close by. Slowly he walked over to the large steel door and pressed a thin finger to the lock pad. It slide within the wall with a soft swish, and he stepped out into the hall.

It was a dark grey with doors evenly spaced doing down it, the ceiling was high and it arched inward giving much bigger bots then himself room to walk. His sensitive audios picked up a distant crash and some cursing.

Slowly he walked down the hall, getting used to his new long strides the way his legs shifted with each step. He paused on the eve of the door where the crashing emanated and knocked lightly, before stepping through.

The bot was larger then Tony. He had a little more in height and was very broad to Tony's lean form. His armour was in faded reds and whites and when he turned around, Tony saw his noble features and beard, speaking of great age.

"Ah, you are awake." The elder bots voice was a soft metallic timber.

"I am." Tony made a face at his strange voice.

"You'll get used to it youngling," the elder bot pulled two stools from under a table. "we have a moment. You can help me with something." he set a stool in front of Tony before sitting on the other. "Mind telling me who you are and how you got here?"

Tony slowly sat. "I am called Antony Stark, but all my friends called me Tony." His optics flicked over the elder bots attentive form.

"My name is Alpha Trion, I am the caretaker of this place." The bot smiled warmly and it made Tony smile as well, made him feel safe and let his words tumble free.

"I don't know how I got here, one minute I was," he frowned his memory was spotty "I was close to an alien object and what happens next I don't remember."

Alpha Trion nodded slowly. "To be expected you were almost gone when I found you, if I had not moved you from your organic body you would have left this world. Antony." he rolled the word on his glossa. "We will have to think of a new name for you, that one will never pass of a Cybertronian name." He looked Tony up and down slowly. "You are very calm, all this considered, how about Halcyon. It means the calm in the storm."

"Halcyon." he tested the word on his glossa, was this to be his new name? Part of him wanted to be Tony, but then who was Tony? The boy who graduated MIT at sixteen? The person who was making weapons of mass destruction at eighteen? Who was he? Without all that? He honestly didn't know, Halcyon, he could be whoever he wanted to be. He nodded sharply, yes he would be the calm in the storm. "Halcyon sounds perfect."

"Well then Halcyon, we need to find you some armour. Once its linked to your protoform, you'll be able to fold it within you whenever you chose. Just so you know, your protoform metal is incredibly dense and strong."

"Why do I need armour then?"

"I was getting there youngling. Your armour will reflect your alt mode and acts as a second skin. Armour can be fixed easily, but healing your protoform takes time and energy."

"I see." Halcyon walked over to the table full of colourless steel plates.

"You seem to have an Ariel build to me so I found a full set of plates, but if you prefer we could look at other alts."

"No, you know more here then I do." he picked up a piece of gauntlet metal and watched as white micro filaments lift off his black arm and magnetize to the piece pulling to to him. "And I always wanted to fly."

Alpha smiled. "You know doing it like that is going to take cycles, just reach out with your EM field and pull the pieces towards you, your programing will do the rest."

"How?"

"Just think about what I said and try."

"Activate EM field." Halycon thought to himself.

Pieces flew off the table and collided all around his body, he lifted his servos to shield his optics but still found smaller pieces flying under and covering his face.

When the pieces settled, Alpha nodded sharply. "Defiantly an Ariel bot, you look good."

Halcyon looked down over himself and had to agree, he looked almost more human in a way, his legs smoothed out in a way that resembled the shapes he was used to and his chest followed suit, smooth organic shapes with blue lights doting his body in smooth patterns. He touched his cheek, he could feel the small pieces of metal overlaying his face, yet it felt just like his bare protoform. Perhaps not as sensitive, but closure to what his human skin felt like. He turned his hand over again, noting how his fingers looked less spidery and more human, well as human as metal could get. Halcyon smiled he felt less alien now. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Come on Halcyon, lets go find you an alt mode so your armour and protoform can make its last augmentations."

Halcyon nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and followed the elder bot back out into the hall, he stopped as they just continued past the room he had awoken in.

Trion stopped as well, turning to Tony in confusion, "Something wrong?"

Halcyon pursed his dermal plates. "Can we store my old body? Just in case I ever find a way back I can give it a proper resting place. For, closure." he glanced onto the table where his organic form was threatening to start decomposing.

Alpha smiled with understanding. "I'll put it in cryo."

Halcyon watched silently from the doorway as Alpha Trion placed his old body back into the cyro pod.

"Thank you." he said as Alpha came back out into the hall. "Think nothing off it, if we manage to figure out where you came from and get a hold of a Space Bridge we could send you back, provide you still want to go by that time."

Halcyon followed silently as Alpha led him into a room full of terminals, dust covered many. The new flier shivered, something told him that something horrible had happened here.

Alpha typed in a few commands as Halcyon watched. He wondered if he would still be able to read English if his mind was wired for Cybertronian.

"There you go, look through those and scan whichever pleases you?"

Halcyon stepped up to the terminal and marvelled at what a natural feeling it was. The transparent keys felt perfect under his finger tips. He flicked through the scans finally settling on one that looked like a very lean fighter jet.

_Scan initializing_

Green light shone from his optics and scanned the image before him, its specs displaying on his optic. He winced as his protoform pushed out large wings, a turbine formed between them as well as secondary thrusters where his shoulder blades would have been.

He looked over and marvelled at the smooth metal, it was if he had two wings, one within the other, it gave a nice layered look.

"So are you going to stay protoform blank or are you going to scan some paints as well?" Alpha tapped a few keys and the terminal projected a holoform of him with colour swatches. "Create your lay out here and scan it."

With a grin Halcyon set about painting the image, he settled on a red and gold colour scene. Red as the base for his chest, wings, legs, with gold highlights. He wondered what would it look like to have a gold plated mask and almost jumped out of his armour when one snapped out of his smooth helm to place.

With a grin he painted it gold and scanned the projection again, he shivered it felt as if someone was pouring ice down his spinal strut.

"How do I look?" Halcyon grinned and spun himself showing himself to Alpha with his arms up.

Alpha contemplated. "In some odd way it suits you."

Halcyon retracted his face mask. "So now what?"

"Now we call for Ultra Magnus and Omega Supreme and we get Jetfire to give you transformation and flight lessons." Upon finishing his sentence Alpha Trion reached up to his audio and pressed lightly on the side. "I am ready for pick up Commander, I also have a new Autobot with me."

An authorial voice answered. "Understood Alpha Trion, eta five minutes."

Alpha cut the comm. "We will go over your internal communication systems later, or Jetfire will. I will explain the situation."

"Alright." Halcyon followed the elder bot out onto the soft light.

Iacon was a beleaguered city.

There were no besieging forces. No assault lines surrounding the capital. No attackers in sight. But that didn't mean that the city wasn't under constant pressure, for the Autobot Wreckers dominated the countryside. Only the largest Decepticon forces ventured beyond Iacon's massive walls without fear of ambush. Indeed, the war for Cybertron was proceeding as anyone familiar with the patterns of guerrilla warfare might have anticipated, with the stronger force dominating the cities all across the planet while the areas between those cities were subject to assault at any time by the fast-moving Autobots who hit hard and then ran for their lives before the Decepticon command could concentrate their strength. Those commanders found the situation frustrating, to say the least.

Still, they couldn't complain about the big picture. Ever since Optimus Prime had left the planet, the Decepticons had had the upper hand. In the wake of the Ark's departure, the remaining Autobot strongholds had fallen quickly. For a while it looked like Iacon would be the site of the Autobot's final stand. But just as the Decepticons were bring up their reserves for an all-out assaults, Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers decided it was better to live to fight another day; they'd withdrawn overnight, retreating across the north pole and into the border regions. From there, they scattered to embark upon the insurgency they'd conducted with such vigour ever since.

But that success had its limits. Guerrilla warfare is by definition the recourse of a force that dares not engage the other in battle, and that was certainly true for the few Autobots left on the planet. Yet they held on nonetheless, a thorn in the Decepticon's side. The countryside had become a no-man's-land; the population had retreated back into the cities. This was partially because of the martial law the Decepticons had implemented: All able-bodied Cybertronians had to report to the factories to meet the production quotas. But emptying the countryside was also an inevitable response to the constant skirmishes, the unceasing Autobot attempts to cut the cities off from one another.

Iacon itself appeared to be relatively untouched by the war. The skyline looked almost the same as it had the day the Ark thundered out into deep space. But the city had changed dramatically nonetheless. For one thing there was hardly any activity visible on the streets and overpasses. They were all inside, counting their blessings and-like the majority of people in any civil war anywhere-hoping that they could survive until it was all over.

But it was the night that the real difference became apparent, for Iacon was a mere shadow of its prewar glory. Where once it had had a panoply of shimmering lights to rival the Milky Way itself, now it was virtually dark. The power was rationed, diverted to military bases and those directly involved in the war effort. Yet there were those who whispered that it was more to it than that-that the face of constant conflict, the Energon reserves of the Decepticons were running low-that they hadn't cut power to all nonessential areas, they had been forced to deprive even some of their active fighting units of fuel.

They were desperate, some said. And all their talk that they would shorty crush the Autobots once and for all was just that: talk. Bravado, plain and simple. Then again, maybe bravado was simply that of those mutterings in the shadows, speculating about the course of a war they dared not participate in, a conflict that when all was said and done they knew very little about. In war, the larger picture is so hard to see. All that was clear night now was that a once-great city lay dark.

But for one looming tower, wreckage scattered around is perimeter as it slowly burned.

"What happened there?" Halcyon asked.

"The Wreckers." Was all Alpha Trion said.

Ultra Magnus and his remaining Wreckers were the only remaining Autobot force on Cybertron save the Dinobots which operated independently from the Autobot chain of command more often then not.

Alpha led the way down the street and out of the city, Omega Supreme was a star fighter class Cybertronian capable of supporting a crew of up to six Cybertronians at any one time. Not that he liked to but he could, he found carrying passengers very noisy. The down side was that he was a large target and much easier to track then Halcyon or Alpha Trion.

Halcyon couldn't help but notice that the city was in far better shape then its history would call for.

"Alpha, why is so much of the city intact?" he asked softly

"Iacon was one of the most important cities on Cybertron, even Megatron appreciated the need for its survival."

"Megatron?"

"The leader of the Decepticons, it was his war with Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots that led to the fall of Cyberton."

Halcyon quickened his pace to match the elder bot, rather then get wrapped up in his sight seeing. "So your an Autobot?"

Alpha Trion nodded. "I tried to maintain neutrality through the war but recent events forced me into fighting the Decepticons," he pointed to the small Autobot shield he had engraved into his shoulder. "Every Autobot wears this shield if you ever have to wonder which side a bot is look for it."

Halcyon saved the face like shield to his memory banks. "Will I get one?"

"Do you wish to fight or just try to find a way home?"

Halcyon stared at the rust covered ground. "Tell me more about the war first."

Alpha smiled and nodded. "Many vorns ago Cybertron was held within a cast system created by Sentinel Prime, every bot raised from the Well of the Allspark would be placed into a cast. One such bot started out as a miner and was called D-16 after his area code. This bot grew to hate the cast system and turned to the gladiatorial pits of Kaon and chose the name Megatronous, after who he believed was the greatest member of the Thirteen."

"The Thirteen?"

"The first Cybertronians raised from the Well by Primus, he created them in hope of winning his age old conflict with Unicron, the Chaos Bringer. Each Prime had an aspect that they governed."

"What was Megatronous aspect?"

"The darkness of ones Spark."

"Spark?" Halcyon interrupted again.

"Your centre, if you open chest plates under a few layers you'll find a glowing orb, that is your spark."

"Ah." Halcyon would defiantly be exploring that later. "So what happened after that?"

"Megatronous grew to govern Kaon and saw fit to shorten his name to Megatron. At this time he began to converse with an Iaconian bot by the name of Orion Pax, they grew to be friends as they talk of a Cybertron without the cast system. Eventually the two gained enough standing with Cybertrons citizens to, with some help from me, gain a meeting with the council. Sentinel had disappeared by this time and the council gave Orion Pax the title of Prime renaming him Optimus Prime. In his rage Megatron declared open war and we have been fighting ever since. This is very paraphrased."

"How long has it been?"

Alpha sighed and his optics dimmed. "Many millions of years."

Halcyon thought about Alpha mentioning the dinobots, going off the assumption that that did not occur naturally. Halcyon swallowed thickly, this war had been going on since BEFORE the dinosaurs. He suddenly felt very small and insignificant, maybe this species had existence before Earth had even formed. He looked over at Alpha Trion, the bot's chase spoke of many ages and the idea didn't seem so far fetched.

"You have been very quiet Halcyon."

It was Halcyon's turn to sigh. "Just thinking about all this," he gestured at the planet before him. "I believe everything you say, there is no room for lies. Yet so much of this makes what I grew up with, what my-, what humans believe to be true, is so flawed now. Beliefs seem so petty and short sighted." He rubbed his temples, he need to sleep and digest this new information.

Alpha gripped his shoulder gently. "Take your time, you have time to adjust and learn. What is the length of a planetary cycle on your old world?"

"Three hundred and six-five days, each day is twenty-four hours, an hour is sixty minutes a minute is sixty seconds, a second is approximately the time to say Mississippi in English." Halcyon said to give background to his statement.

"And how many planetary cycles have you lived for?"

"Eighteen."

Alpha smiled. "Then learning to be Cybertronian will not be such a burden, you are still a child by our count of cycles, your mind is still developing and will grow anew."

"Child?"

"Halcyon, Cybertronians can and do live for millions or even billions of your count of cycles. Even now you have been making the transition from human was it? To Cybertronian."

Halcyon felt himself pale, he was going to live for . . . his spark flipped in his chest. "I-." He felt the need to sit down, as human as that was.

Alpha gently rubbed his shoulder. "Deep vents Halcyon."

Halcyon breathed deeply, the familiar sensation of filling what he guess was the Cybertronian equivalent to lungs, calmed him somewhat.

"Alpha Trion we are a block from your position." Ultra Magnus came in on Alpha's comm.

"We'll be there in a click." he removed his finger from his audio. "Come on Halcyon you can think on everything from the safety of Omega Supreme."

"Okay." He nodded his head slightly and followed Alpha Trion down the road again.

As they rounded the ruins of a building, the hovering form of Omega Supreme came into view. He was a dull red and gold with a single turbine at this base and two large cylindrical weapons on the end of each short wing. Halcyon couldn't see the rest of the massive bot as he jumped up into Omega's loading bay, his interior was small by bot standards but just large enough for the pair to walk side by side.

"Rack n' Ruin are out in the Sea of Rust, we'll swing by and pick them up before heading to the ruins. Oh hello." The voice came from a white and red Ariel bot, Halcyon almost placed his accent at British.

"Jetfire this is Halcyon." Alpha gestured to the red and gold bot.

"Nice to meet you." Jetfire walked up and offered his servo.

Halcyon smiled and gave it a firm shake. "Likewise Jetfire."

"So where have you been hiding neutral?" Jetfire nodded at his bare wings.

"It's a long story." Halcyon said.

"Best wait for the whole crew to be here."Alpha Trion finished for him.

"Alright." Jetfire smiled, "Magnus is up in the clock pit giving Omega new coordinates." Jetfire led the way deeper into the live ship.

Halcyon noted that Jetfire was both broader and had smaller wings then he did, but was shorter, though they were crafted the same way. He guess that, that was only normal, _Cybertronians must be as diverse as humans _he thought. They stopped for Ultra Magnus, the Second in Command of the Autobots and Commander of the Wreckers. He was about a head taller then Halcyon and incredibly lean through his torso with large broad shoulders, his chest was blue and white with red highlights. His long silver thighs lead into deep blue greaves with two large wheels embedded within. His gaze fell swiftly on Halcyon. "Who is this bot Archivist?"

"Halcyon sir."

Halcyon stepped forward and offered his servo. "It's nice to meet you sir." Halcyon figured it would be best to be on his best behaviour for a while, this was his chance to turn over a new leaf.

"And you Halcyon." Ultra Magnus's servo engulfed Halcyons. "Where did you find this civilian Archivist?"

"It's quite the story Commander, I'll fill everyone in when we have Rack n' Ruin, Spinger and Wheeljack." Alpha looked up. "ETA Omega?"

"Ten minutes Archivist." Halcyon jumped at the booming voice that surrounded him.

Jetfire laughed and clapped Halcyon on the shoulder. "Don't worry newbie he got me the first time too."

"He does that a lot?" Halcyon tried to settle.

"Only to new comers." Jetfire grinned.

"Halcyon is unarmed Jetfire could you out fit him?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Sure thing Alpha, right this way to the armoury newbie." Jetfire started down the hall.

Halcyon decided he liked this new bot and followed him into a small room.

"So we'll start with an energon blade and a proton blaster for a start." Jetfire pulled four items from the wall of weapons, he looked up at the awkward Halcyon. "And maybe give you a Neutro Sniper Rifle as a secondary weapon."

"Cool." Halcyon said not having the faintest idea what he was talking about, he took one of the long blades from Jetfire, noting that it had no hilt and jumped as his arm folded the blade within itself.

_Integration complete_

"You really are new to this."

"As new as it gets." Halcyon mounted the other silver thin long blade and moved onto the proton blasters.

Jetfire held put the sniper rifle. "Mount this one on your back."

Thankfully this weapon had clear places for his servos and Halcyon was relieved that his body made the necessary adjustments to carry weapons on its own.

"Do you have any field training?"

"None at all."

Jetfire gave him a hard look, as Omega Supreme made a steep turn, then accelerated moments afterwards.

"And that would be Wheeljack, Springer and Rack n' Ruin." He led the way back to the control room and the pair waited a few moments.

A door on the far wall of the control room opened, and two chunky green bots entered the room side by side in lockstep.

Except they weren't two bots at all.

They were just one.

At first Halcyon thought his optics were deceiving him, that he was seeing double. But he wasn't. The two bots were connected. The right-hand bot's left arm was also the right arm of the left-hand bot. The arm was more of an axle, Halcyon thought.

"I'd like you to meet Rack," said Ultra Magnus, pointing at the bot on the left. He gestured at one on the right. "And that's Ruin."

"Actually, I'm Rack," said the latter bot. "He's Ruin. But everyone just calls us Rack n' Ruin."

"What happened to you guys?" Halcyon asked.

"Shockwave happened," said said Rack n' Ruin-or rather one of the two bots, Halcyon was having trouble keeping the two straight.

"He did this?" Halcyon had a feeling he never wanted to meet this Shockwave.

"We both got captured on a raid a few months back and got tossed into labour camps below Shockwave's tower. Bots were dropping like flies, Shockwave showed up personally to inspect the work. But was more interested with the works and ordered his Cons to transfer a bunch of bots to his headquarters up in the tower. Well, at first we thought we were the lucky ones, 'cos we weren't going to die in that camp. But maybe it would have been better if we had. We were just fodder for his experiments. Most of the results had to be put out of their misery. We escaped before that could happen. Came back to Ultra Magnus and re-upped." Rack n' Ruin finished

"You re-upped after all that?" Halcyon felt his jaw drop.

"Anything to get back at Shockwave." They shrugged.

Two more bots entered the room, one with a white paint job with a clear race car alt and another broader and taller red one with a hover craft alt.

The white bot looked to be trying to brush blue liquid off his for arms, the latter caught sight of Halcyon and elbowed the other in the shoulder.

"Now that everyone is here," Alpha Trion started and gestured to Halcyon. "This is Halcyon, I found him in Iacon."

"A Seeker free of Shockwave?" The white bot said gruffly as if he didn't believe it.

"Its a quite the story Wheeljack. Halcyon the red bot is Springer."

Springer nodded in acknowledgement and looked back to Alpha. "Must be an interesting tale."

"That it is."

**I have been holding on to this for months, I'm still not completely happy with it. Those who know there Transformers lore will hopefully see what I did with the Tesserac *evil grin*. I had a great deal of trouble with Tony's character, don't worry the Tony you know and love will return but till I return to Earth he will be Halcyon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lessons in nature

Magnus swallowed thickly. "That is quite the tale Wheeljack." He rubbed his chin in thought. "But that still leaves Halcyon a completely untrained civilian. Unless you are going volunteer to train him, keep the rest of your tales for another time."

After telling the command of the Wreckers his side of the tale, Halcyon quizzed all the bots on the war. Wheeljack had just finished tale of the Battle of Darkmount pass.

Wheeljack ground his denta, he hated it when the commander did that. "Yes Sir." But there was no way he was gonna train a Cybertronian that wasn't even two hours old. He wasn't even going to include the organics age in his count, the years were so few as to be insignificant.

"I would like to help." Halcyon tried to placate Ultra Magnus. "I bet I could be of use somewhere."

"Jetfire, recommendations?"

Jetfire leaned against the wall, lip plates set in thought. "I'll take him on Sir. We're both Seeker bots, I can take him out into the ruins and we can work everything else there. I'll pack some energon and teach him the ropes, there are always insecticions for target practice."

"He needs to learn more then just combat Jetfire." Alpha Trion levelled his hard gaze on the Seeker.

"He's practically a sparkling Archivist, I know that. We will go through the basics, then I'll take him out and through maybe Iacon or we'll repaint and give Kaon a try so he can get a feel for larger groups."

"I don't think that last bit would be wise." Ultra Magnus said.

"Seekers are pretty rare and fewer still are Autobots, we play it right and we'll pass for cons."

"Hmm. It would probably work, but he will have to learn about himself first." Alpha smiled slightly. "In time it would be a very educational experience. We will head towards the north pole and drop you two in the ruins, you two can run raids on Deceptions when Halcyon is ready."

Halcyon grinned as Jetfire said. "Then that is sorted, Halcyon head back to the loading ramp, I'll go fetch some energon cubes and we'll start your first lesson."

"Okay." Halcyon walked back out he could feel the bots gaze hard on his back. He gazed around the ship, it was the first time he had been alone really since waking up. He wanted nothing more then to sit down and think. All he had known had been turned on its head. He wanted to freak out, to react in a human way. But all he felt was a strange calm, as if somewhere deep in his programing he knew everything was going to be alright.

He sat by the loading ramp and rested his head in his servos and sighed. Would he ever get home? Would anyone care that he was gone? His father wouldn't, Stane would be sorry to loose his weapon designs, but did anyone really care about him? No they only cared about what he could do. His vocals made that harsh wail again, he didn't even know who he was anymore. He wasn't Antony Stark, he couldn't be anymore, he was made of metal and so far from Earth. He didn't know what Halcyon was going to be either, a Star Seeker? Like Jetfire? An elite fighter for the Autobots, he glanced back at his bare wings, he would need to get that shield. Or would he be a Wrecker? Would he stay on Cybertronian and learn to love his new home, or would he flee at the first opportunity. He felt so lost.

A servo gently gripped his shoulder. "Don't worry youngling, everything will sort itself out in the end." Jetfire's voice was soft and calming, a voice of someone who had seen hell and walked through it. He sounded as if he actually cared about Halcyon's well being.

Halcyon looked up and smiled, his first real smile since coming to Cybertron and heaved himself up to his feet. "So what's our first lesson?"

Omega's loading bay opened and Jetfire pushed Halcyon out the bay. "Transformation! Think fast youngling!"

Halcyon screamed, though he would deny it if asked. His processor cycled up line after line of new coding. "Transform!" he thought franticly and felt lurched as his body obeyed his command.

His parts split and rearranged and took the form of a lean jet, his turbine powered to life and he pulled away and levelled out instinctually. His wings feeding him endless streams of information; wind speed, temperature, air pressure. He levelled out and looked for Jetfire, automatically activating his scanners as his awareness shifted from his optic sight to his whole body.

Jetfire did a lazy loop and flew just above him and off to the side. "Not bad for your first time, looked a bit rushed, but not bad at all." He soared over Halcyon to the right engines roaring. "Follow me." He blasted off.

Halcyon didn't have a clue how he did it, but he sped up and tried to copy Jetfire, after a few minutes of shaky flying Jetfire pulled back again.

"Your thinking to much youngling, you're born for this, don't think just do. Fly the way you want to fly, open up your engines and soar, play and explore your limits."

Halcyon noted how he said, 'born for this' as if he had never been an earth bound human. His spark pulsed swiftly. "Born for this." he thought, "Maybe I was reborn for this." And with that he pulled away with Jetfire and opened his engines, the air boomed as he blasted away and spun upwards. If he had been in robot mode he would have grinned. He felt Jetfire laugh and follow him, the other Seeker caught up swiftly and did a loop around Halcyon before diving down, leaving trails of red light in his wake. Grinning manically Halcyon followed spinning inside of Jetfire's tail lights, peeling away at the last minute to just skim over the other Seekers haul. He could feel the air pressure between there two chassis, he felt the tiny adjustments Jetfire made to Halcyon, he moved in sink with Jetfire's slight twist.

They spun in a slow spiral, Halcyon following where Jetfire led. They spend through ruins and Halycon played dancing over the ruins of towers and over Jetfire.

"Quite the mesh dancer you are." Halcyon almost collided with a building when Jetfire came in over his comm.

"Easy there mechling, its just over your comm."

"Sorry wasn't expecting it . . . what do you mean mesh dancer?" Halcyon came back over and hugged close to Jetfire.

"Mesh dancing is often a combat technique used against larger combatants like Omega or against large war ships. It's used so the attacker can lay down fire, but there so close that the opponents can't use there big guns without risking damage by there own weapons. It's interesting that you can do it so easily, I only learned how to do it during the war, I'm an Ariel Seeker, built to take and deal damage while remaining fairly fast. Air Commander Starscream is a standard Seeker, heavier Seekers like say Dreadwing are war class Seekers and you givin how you seem to be between Dreadwing and me. Are a most likely a Star Seeker, heavier then a standard Seeker but lighter then me and Dreadwing."

"So what is special about that?"

"Well they happen the least of all Seekers and are considered the elite of Seekers, best at everything without the weakness of any of the other times. For example Starscream can't take a hit and Dreadwing and I sacrifice speed in favour of armour." Jetfire paused as they zoomed through a gaping hole in a wall. "You'll probably develop two more turbines when you get older, your major one now provides all that you need for planetary travel, but for space you need a bit more and if you are a Star Seeker, they will likely come in. You probably won't develop your own warp drive, the energon consumption for those is huge compared to the usual and we can't support that kind of drain."

"So my body knows to not ... develop it?"

"In a way yes, it will react to its surroundings, more engeron, faster growth."

"So other then mesh dancing, what is there to learn?"

"Most of it will be instinct, but when you're older we'll practice some planetary to space transitions and well as zero gravity flying and fighting. It will mostly be practice, testing what you can do and learning how to best approach a situation." Jetfire blasted downward and skimmed over the ground. "Okay here's an exercise, I want you to fly below me and mesh dance both me and the planet. I will be shifting and you'll have to keep track of debris on the planet or you'll chip yourself at best, crash at worse."

"Not one for easy first drives are you?"

"Learn fast or die here mechling, there isn't time to be cautious. Deceptions will shoot you down without hesitation, the faster you learn the better chance you'll live."

Halcyon swung down to the right then swept in under Jetfire, he felt his spark speed up at the closeness of both Jetfire and the ground. There was so little room to manoeuvre, it was as if Jetfire was keeping him contained.

"Keep your scanners up, they'll give you some heads up and your wings will feed you data on air pressures so you don't get caught off guard. See the ruins ahead?"

"Yes." Halcyon had to work to keep the fear out of his voice as he rose and titled to just graze some rubble.

"We are doing to do a lap in and around it, then camp out there."

"Okay." Halcyon slowed down and pushed his scanners out.

Sadly Jetfire wasn't going to let him off that easy, he started to power across the landscape, rising and falling titling and even once power slide across sideways. Forcing Halcyon to keep up with him, as they neared the ruins Jetfire led him through them in what Halcyon thought was a scarily close route. Dust kicking up on his wings, grazing his paint.

Finally Jetfire transformed in an empty courtyard with a thunderous boom.

Halcyon transformed and stumbled forward as his joints screamed in protest at the massive change in direction and force of momentum that crashed him into the hard metal ground. He let out a pained shriek and braced his arms forward, only for two strong thick arms to wrap around him.

"Easy there mechling, your okay." He pulled them both down to the ground and lifted Halcyon's legs out and spread them in front of him, bent gently. Halcyon's head fell on Jetfire's shoulder as his optics flicked in pain. Jetfire stroked his wings with a calm servo. Halcyon vented heavy against is chest.

"Easy, you're defiantly a Star Seeker, next time do a swoop up to quell some of that force them transform and spread your arms for greater surface area. There is a natural energon deposit here, we'll up your intake and encourage those secondary turbines to come in." He rubbed up and down Halcyon's major turbine. "They'll come in on your peds and you'll be able to activate them in robot mode, so you'll have to learn to use them to slow yourself down." Jetfire's tone was so gentle as he feed Halcyon information to distract him from the pain.

Halcyon focused on the timbers of Jetfire's voice, as he explained all the ways it would get better. His optics shut down as he listened, he could hear the pulse of energon through Jetfire's lines, the beat of his spark. He couldn't remember the last time he felt . . . safe. Jetfire's servo on his wings, made him feel safe. His vents finally slowed down and the pain eased off.

"Better now youngling?"

Youngling; child, teen. Halcyon made the connection, here he was the child. He was allowed to make mistakes, to ask questions. Jetfire must be millions of years old, Halcyon hadn't even seen his first century.

Halcyon nodded and pulled away. "Thank you."

Jetfire, wrapped an arm around Halcyon's waist and raised both of them up to their feet. Halcyon wobbled and gripped Jetfire's shoulder. "Thank you." he said again and tried to take a step.

"Slow up youngling, there is no rush." Jetfire stepped with him holding him up. "Give your systems a chance to recover."

"Where are we?" Halcyon looked up at the rusty ruins, rune carved doors, thick metal walls.

"An old ruin by Shockwaves old energon tower, the Deceptions pumped the lake ages ago but there are still some wells here and there. Plenty of Insections to use for target practice and plenty of places to hide if need be." Jetfire held him as he took shaky steps towards the ruins. "We'll set up a place to recharge in side, somewhere good and deep to protect us from the storms and a stable place." They hobbled a few more steps. "There is even a Star Map that you might enjoy." Jetfire sutilily lifted Halcyon, he knew how painful bad landings could be.

"What's a Star Map?" They walked up into the sand filled corridor.

"It's hard to explain, we'll just have to go find it one of these cycles." The hall opened up into a worn room with an open skylight, bits and pieces from age old combat lay scattered around. Halcyon single mindly moved deeper into the ruins.

By the time they reached the main hall, Jetfire was sourly tempted just to pick Halcyon up and carry him to the little hole in the wall he had planned for recharging.

"Okay enough Halcyon." Jetfire picked him up and set him on a piece of pillar.

"Hey!" Halcyon flayed momentarily.

"We are going to clarify one thing right now." Jetfire pushed him back onto the pillar and pointed. "You have nothing to prove, you are going to sit here and let your stabilizers run repairs."

Halcyon opened his mouth to protest, Jetfire cut in. "No, you're a youngling, with next to no knowledge about ANYTHING. It is my job to teach and take care of you till you're strong enough to fend for yourself. I will not let you wobble around out of shear stubbornness. You will sit here and you will run repairs, I will set up our recharge berths. By the time I'm done your legs will probably be rested enough for you to walk again. After you get to the spot I have planned, you'll intake your energon and I'll see if I can't encourage your secondary turbines to develop. Tomorrow we will start with your training." Jetfire's voice dripped with so much authority that the most Halcyon did was nod dumbly.

With a sharp nod Jetfire set off deeper into ruins.

Halcyon sighed and lifted his stabilizers up onto the block and scooted backwards, he gently rubbed the seams in his knees. His wings sank lower on his back, he would eventually find out that they would tell everyone what he was feeling. He wanted to show Jetfire that he was tough, well that back fired. His stabilizers felt tingly, he found it a little weird that Jetfire was so set in taking care of him. A stranger, was it just the Cybertronian norm? He would have to ask.

He listened to abundance of the ruins till Jetfire came back.

"How are your stabilizers?"

"They tingle."

Jetfire pursed his dermal plates. "Alright," He walked over and offered his servos, Halcyon took them and let Jetfire gently pull him to his peds. He braced himself for pain, but felt mild discomfort instead. "See? Much better eh?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"We all have self repair systems, they aren't much good for the big things, but stress fractures can be repaired pretty quick." He led down the another rusty golden hall.

"Why do you care so much?" Halcyon followed a step behind.

Jetfire slowed down and looked over. "Don't people do that where you came from?"

After a moments hesitation. "I wouldn't know, my father didn't and my mother was never really there."

"Sire and Carrier?"

"I guess so."

"Hmmm, here sparklings are rare and Well raised younglings need someone to raise them. Here younglings are treasured, regardless of there roots. It is an honour to be given care of one."

"So teaching me bring you honour?"

"Only if you turn out well." Jetfire chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not in it for the honour or bragging rights. You need someone to look out for you and given what you have already said for your past creators, you haven't really had someone do that. Or had a really scrappy first childhood."

Halcyon smiled warmly. "I guess you could say that."

The pair entered another room, much smaller then the last. Ten ped steps across at most. There was a steep ram leading up into another hall. Jetfire walked over to the side of the ramp and wretched the piece of metal away, revealing a room just large enough for the two mechs to be comfortable while sitting. A small orb glowed a soft yellow and two grey mats lay spread out over the ground. Halcyon walked over and slipped inside, taking a seat on the mat that look wide enough to accommodate his wings. Jetfire stepped inside and pulled the sheet of metal back over the hole.

"Sometimes Decepticon patrols still come through this way, better safe then sorry." He sat on the other mat and pulled two energon cubes from his subspace and offered one to Halcyon, who took it and held it in his lap. "So you mentioned your Creators earlier, what were they like?" He took a slip of his cube.

Halcyon fidgeted. "My Sire owned a weapons company and was often busy with that. My Carrier was never around all that much, she was good to me when she was. But I was mostly left to my own devices. When I got older I started building things, engines, circuit boards, eventually my Sire had me making weapons. I finished my schooling early and was forced to design for my Sire. I was good at it and I liked making things, but I still feel bad for all the weapons I created. I always wondered where they were going to end up."

"Sounds like your Sire was an aft."

Aft, ass. Halcyon smiled. "Yeah he was that, he drank lots too and would come home and yell at my Carrier. She would tell me to hide and I would. Even when I got older, I don't think I was ever anything more then a business piece to him." He took a sip of his energon and found it warm and sweet.

"Yeah here if a Sire treated his creation like that, it would be taken away from him."

"Did you ever have a creation?"

Jetfire gazed at the ground sadly. "I did once, but it died early in the war."

"I'm sorry."

Jetfire waved him off. "Nothing you could have done." He took a large swallow of energon. "Lets see about getting those turbines to develop." He extended a few cables from his finger tips and let them roam over Halcyon's peds.

Halcyon almost jumped as Jetfire set small electric shocks to his peds.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am mimicking the code released when a Seeker hits the ground to hard." He extended another cable from his other servo and it twisted around the back of Halcyon's head and linked with his processor. "Now I am feeding your processor code that should activate your growth protocols."

Halcyon felt all the muscle structure in his peds and legs flex, it tickled. "It feels every odd."

"That's normal, it will probably hurt too when they start to grow in. In the mean time retract the armour around your ankles and lower calfs into your protoform. After they grown in you can fold it back out it and it will take the new shape required."

"Okay." It took some concentration to pull the metal within himself but he managed. The cool air tickled his heels. "Brrr."

Jetfire just grinned and retracted his cables. "If that doesn't work we'll do it again tomorrow and drink your energon, if it does you'll need to to build the new metal." He pulled a small vile from his subspace. "And if it starts to hurt to the point where you can't recharge around it, drink this and it will numb things."

Halcyon nodded and set the vile above where his head would rest. They sat in silence till they finished their cubes and Jetfire waved the light off and Halcyon took the hint to get some rest.

Halcyon groaned and rubbed his temples when he woke, is optics flicking on. His peds were very sore, it was the first thing he noticed when he woke. Sitting up he gazed at his peds in the dark, the light from his optics illuminating the room. He gently poked the new cylindrical metal growing from his heels, it was warm and very soft. He rotated his ankles and found the new metal didn't restrain his movements.

"Those are coming along nicely." Jetfire waved his servo and the light turned back on. He was leaning against the wall so Halcyon figured he had been awake for some time.

"They ache." He turned to face his companion.

"I bet," he gave Halcyon another cube of energon. "We'll stick with field work till they finish coming in, we don't want to strain the new metal to much."

"Field work?"

"Well most things you need to learn about being Cybertronian you'll learn in passing or on the fly. Things like your repair systems and energon. We still need to teach you how to shoot and fight." Jetfire took a long draft of his energon.

"So where will we be starting?" Halcyon asked copying him.

"With that rifle you brought with you. There are always insecticons to take pot shots at and I think you'll be pretty good with it."

The next thing Halcyon knew they had flown up to the top of a tower and he was on his front staring down a long scope.

"Now keep your spark rate low and fire on the vent."

The red Seeker trained his cross-hairs on a small insecticon.

"Engeron bolts do have some weight to them, so plan accordingly."

He adjusted his shot up just a little to just over the middle of the insecticons head.

"That rifle has some kick so be ready for that."

He squeezed the trigger and watched the shot blow the insecticons head to pieces, he could see the energon and parts flying.

"Not bad for a first shot." Jetfire watched through his own scope, from beside Halycon. "But you'll rarely have that kind of time to line up your shots." Even as he spoke insecticon's started swarming from the rusty ground to investigate there fallen brother. "So see how many you can get before they figure out we are here." Jetfire adjuested his rifle ready to start taking shots if the cons got to be too much for Halycon.

Halcyon beat down the panic that flared in his spark and started lining up shots, he pumped clip after clip into the swarm. Energon sprayed as shots went wide or failed to be fatal. He ejected yet another clip and slammed another into the long weapon, it glowed red with energy.

_Bam, bam, bam_, he thought he was doing well, but he heard Jetfire start firing from beside him so he guessed he wasn't being fast enough. One of the insecticons transformed and pointed towards them.

"Pull your wings flat!" Jetfire shouted.

The lighter red Seeker pulled them down just in time as energon shots whizzed through the air where they had been just moments before.

Jetfire blew the head of the insecticon that had pointed to bits. "Keep it up, we'll still be good for a few minutes."

Halcyon readjusted and started picking off the front ranks of purple insecticons racing towards them. The swarm came in layers, first smaller green and purple bugs, then larger heavier ones with large mandibles and purple shells. Through his scope he could see energon dripping from there mandibles, he wasn't looking forward to those getting anywhere near him. Even from here he suspected that they were bigger then he was. The youngling grew increasingly frustrated as he started to miss more frequently.

"Keep calm Halcyon, when they get to close we'll just transform and fly off. Unless you want to stay and learn how to brawl while we're here."

_BOOM._

Halcyon blew an old slag barrel in response, foul energon by-product covered the insecticons slowing them down long enough for Halcyon to remove each of their heads.

"Brawling it is. Taking out insecticons isn't two tough and would be a good chance for you to practice running and gunning."

"Running and gunning?" The other Seeker asked taking another shot.

"We rarely fight from one position; near constant movement is just a part of Cybertronian warfare. It's a little different when you have a squad, but seeing as it is just the two of us against all that." he punctuated the last word with a shot, sending metal and energon flying. "We'll be running and gunning, till either we win, or retreat."

Another wave of large insecticons crawled out of the ground and Halcyon changed his focus to them. If they were going to brawl he didn't want to brawl those huge purple monstrosities.

"Okay, youngling, lets bring the pain." Jetfire shouldered his rifle and leaped down from the tower. Proton blaster deployed raining molten energon down on the insecticon horde.

Swearing under his breath Halcyon shoulder his rifle and swung down from the tower. He transformed his left servo into his proton blaster and used his right to graze over the side of the building and grab anything he came into contact with to slow his fall. He didn't want to injure his sensitive heels right now. He concentrated his fire on the insecticons that were trying to flank Jetfire, who had switched to a blaster for one arm and a blade in the other and was turning the cons into mince metal.

"Die Autobot!" One shouted at Jetfire.

"And who am I!" Halcyon shouted. "Caesium Salami?!" Halcyon shrugged at Jetfire, it left like it fit.

The insecticon took the time to roar at him and he melted it's jaws off with a well placed shot before dropping into the fray, running a blade through its head for a nice finish.

He blasted a few insecticons away from Jetfire and run up to meet the other Seeker blasting and hacking, protecting Jefire's back.

"Not bad youngling, but you forgot about beryllium baloney." He drove his blade into a leaping bug, slicing down its softer stomach, spilling its guts out as he held it up with one servo.

"There real things!?" Halcyon blasted another.

"Before the war yeah."

"Cool." The red Seeker grinned wickedly, transforming his blade to a blaster and firing swiftly at the insecticons. He had to admit, it was handy having your weapons be your hands, made shooting straight easier.

More insecticons poured forth, an never ending tide of mashing metal teeth.

"Primus do these things ever stop?!" Jetfire swept in front of Halcyon both servo's blades he whipped them up into the air and sliced them apart spraying energon everywhere.

"You'd know better then I!" Halcyon stomped ones head into the rust.

"Alright, Frag this. We're falling back, its been the luck of Primus they haven't called in for back up as it is. Transform and fly high, I'll cover you!"

Halcyon wasted no time obeying the command and leaped into the sky, powering up high. He was relieved when Jetfire was hot on his heels. He fell back and let Jetfire take the lead back to their base.

They landed on top of the ruins they were calling home and moved quietly inside. Jetfire gave a few words of warning as he figured they would have company tonight.

"Jetfire?" Halcyon asked as they walked into their hidy hole.

"Yes?"

"What was that in the dried up lake bed?"

"A Space Bridge that Shockwave had made, it double as one of his labs."

"What exactly is a space bridge?"

"They fold space, literally. They allow fast interplanetary travel Shockwave had two major ones during the war. There both gone now and the tech has grown to be a little more discrete."

"Discrete?"

"I think there is at least one underground on the planet. Shockwave loves his energon too much to not have one."

Halcyon drank his energon and turned in for the night, he had a lot to think about.

**I held on to this for about two months hoping for a bit more feedback, the more I hear the easier this gets. That said, I HAVE A KEYBOARD AGAIN! For the last two or so months I have had no keyboard, so expect more work for me and don't be surprised if it for my stories across the board. I rarely focus on one story I go with whatever I can write, the more I hear on a story though the more likely it will be moved to the top of the list. Though right now I'm rather distracted with a Batman, Witcher, Diablo 3 crossover. XD So please let me know what you think, feel whatever about this chapter. I've already started the next and it needs some motivation to get it going.**


End file.
